


Level Up

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: A Cajun and a Gamer [6]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Level Up

As New Year’s approached, Sam did make an effort to hang out more, which was nice. Part of you hoped it wasn’t just the holiday spirit getting to him. You were putting together a small party for some friends- Sam, Dean, and a couple people from school (and their dates if they had them). Sam promised you he’d be there the day before to help set up. It was the same every year since you’d hit 16.

It never crossed your mind that he would break his promise. In all your years of friendship, he had yet to break any promise he’d ever made.

Until now.

Sitting on your couch, you had a few small boxes of decorations on the cushion next to you, and on the coffee table. Your phone was in your hands, your eyes watering as you stared at Sam’s text, trying to figure out how you wanted to reply.

_Sorry, Y/N/N. Can’t make it for New Year’s. Spending it with RJ’s family._

Not only was Sam bailing on helping you, he was bailing on New Year’s completely. Licking your lips, you said the only thing you could think of.

_See you around._

Tossing your phone to the side, you sat back. At least there would be plenty of people and alcohol the following night.

* * *

Dean was angry with Sam. Blowing off his best friend was bad enough, but for a chick that wasn’t even his girlfriend. He’d invited his room mate along, but he’d needed to go out of town. Dean was hoping that the two of you would hit it off, at least long enough for Sammy to wake up.

The party was small, but entertaining. Come January 2nd, there were many embarrassing pictures of everyone online. There were also some fun ones that you made sure to save and print out later. Your profile picture for both Facebook and Twitter was from that summer. You and Sammy at the beach making silly faces.

Deciding that it was time for a seasonal change, you picked one that made you laugh every time you saw it. You were on Dean’s back, one arm around his shoulders, grinning, while your other arm was out, holding up a beer. He was laughing so hard his face was red. Around you were other glimpses of your friends laughing and having a good time. Everyone was there except for your best friend. For your cover picture, it was a group photo that your other friend edited with the words ‘Happy New Year!’

You hit save and sighed. Now that Sam was stuck to RJ, you were bored. More than usual. You were shaken from your thoughts by a knock at your door. Furrowing your brow, you got up and answered it. “Look. He does know I exist.” You rolled your eyes, letting Sam in.

“Ha. Ha. RJ and I came to give you your Christmas presents. She’s parking the car.” He smiled.

Nodding, you moved back to your living room, which was still being cleaned up. “So, it’s you and RJ now?” You glanced at him, giving him a half smile. “Are you two a thing?”

His smile grew, his dimples popping. “Uh, yeah.” He nodded. Seeing your face fall, he set the bag in his hand down. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Sam pulled you into hug.

Your arms went around him and you teared up. “I miss you.” You told him. “I miss our game nights, and Skyping.” You looked up at him.

“What are you talking about? We played online right before I left with RJ to her family’s.” He raised an eyebrow.

“Get out.” You let out a sad chuckle as you pulled away.

“What? Why?”

You crossed your arms over your chest, a hurt look on your face. “You bailed on me, Sammy. We’ve done the same thing every year since we turned 16. You texted me the day you were supposed to be here, blowing me off.” Not giving him a chance to defend himself, you kept going. “Dean keeps in touch with me more than you do!” Sam made a face, letting you know that hurt him. “Here.” You moved over to your desk and opened the drawer, pulling out a box. “It’s your Christmas present. Take it and get out.” You refused to look at him as you handed it over.

RJ tapped on the door and walked in as you sniffled. “Um, everything okay?” She asked, looking between the two. Noting the look on Sam’s face, and yours, it had to do with your friendship.

Sam sighed. “I’ll be on WoW later. I promise. I’ll talk to you then.” He kissed your cheek before motioning for RJ that they were leaving.


End file.
